After the End
by hm123
Summary: What happened after the seven defeated Gaea? I'm pretty sure all the HoO fans had this go throught their minds after reading BoO. This story shows what happened. BoO spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Piper

Piper ran all the way back to Camp Half-Blood, while Jason stayed with Calypso, Leo, and the beat up Festus. It took a shorter amount of time than Piper thought, running back to Camp. Maybe it was the fact that she was so excited that Leo was back, or worried that Calypso and Leo were hurt. Normally, a human being would've died falling from that height. How Leo survived, she didn't know. Probably with some sort of machine.

By the time Piper made it back to camp, she was exhausted. Her legs were aching and sore, but she kept going anyways. She burst into the Poseidon cabin.

"Leo, help", she gasped.

Annabeth was there with Percy.

"Sorry, did I hear you correctly?" Percy asked, "I thought I just heard you say Leo."

"No time to explain", Piper answered, "Leo came back, and he's hurt badly, and he brought Calypso with him." She said in one breath.

Piper, Percy, and Annabeth ran to the infirmary, where Will Solace was keeping Nico captive.

"Nico! Will!" Piper shouted, scaring Will out of his wits, "Leo is back, with Calypso!"

"Yeah", Percy replied, "He came from the undead."

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded.

"Yeah…. Sure…" Will said sarcastically, "We all know that no one can survive that big of a blast…"

"I'll say this very nicely," Piper started, "GET YOUR BUTTS MOVING! We'll know if it's a trick once we get there."

"Fine." Everyone said in monotone.

Piper didn't like yelling at her friends, she really didn't. She just didn't like the fact that no one believed her. Well, except for Nico, of course. The other night, he had told the seven that Leo's death had felt different.

They went back to the place where Festus had crashed. Piper snuck a peek at Will Solace, who was standing there dumbstruck.

"How… L-Leo", he stuttered.

"Told you so", Piper retorted

"Hurry up Will," Annabeth said impatiently, "Leo and Calypso are hurt, remember?"

He immediately started checking their heartbeat and pulse, stuff like that. Piper wasn't really paying attention. She looked at Nico, who was standing there, muttering to himself.

"I knew something about his death was different, but death is death, so how?" he kept on saying.

From there on, Piper lost track, because Leo, was lying there, unconscious, suddenly burst up and yelled,

"I'm back from the undead!"

"Told you so," Percy told Annabeth.

Annabeth just glared at him. Piper guessed that Annabeth got annoyed sometimes with him. Then, Calypso's eyes fluttered open. She opened her mouth, then yelped in pain. Leo immediately rushed to her side.

"What's wrong?" he questioned

Will answered for her.

"She's badly hurt." He started, "I'll need to take her back to camp to the infirmary. And you," he pointed at Leo, "Have a broken arm and possibly something else too. I have no idea how you can just ignore that."

He shrugged with a funny look, then faced Jason, who had been standing there with his mouth shut.

"Ah, go ahead," he said, "I missed your sense of humor."

"That's just how macho I am. Anyways, I'm SUPER MCSHIZZLE!" Leo finished.

Everyone burst out laughing. Even Calypso, who then groaned.

Back at Camp, there was a welcoming party… but then, Will Solace kept on shoving everyone away, saying,

"Make way for the wounded!"

Strangely enough, Leo was not attending the party, because he was watching over Calypso, which Piper found adorable.

"I'm so happy for Leo", Piper whispered to Annabeth.

"Yeah, me too, I knew it as soon as we found him after Khione sent him flying into Ogygia." Annabeth answered. Piper and Hazel watched as Leo, Calypso, and Will disappeared into the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! A new chapter! Hope you like it! **

**Me: I do not own Percy Jackson. All credits go to Rick Riordan and his awesome characters. **

**Leo: Yeah, no one owns me! I'm Super McShizzle! I'm individual and not owned by anyone!**

**Rick Riordan: * clears throat ***

**Leo: U-Um except y-you of c-course**

**Rick Riordan: You better know it. I have full power over my characters! If you defy me, I will erase you completely from my stories! Mua-ha-ha!**

**The group of Seven: Yes, master!**

Chapter 2

Leo

Leo was having second thoughts about whether or not it was a good idea to ride on Festus, since Calypso was now hurt. He wished Calypso hadn't fallen first, then Leo on top of him, then Festus. Then, she wouldn't have been this hurt. Why couldn't Festus have fallen first, or at least Leo? At least Calypso would've been less hurt. These thoughts filled his mind as Leo watched, worried, as an aura surrounded Will's hands, most likely energy, and placed them on Calypso's stomach, trying to see where she was hurt.

"Her rib cage is broken", Will informed him, "The bone is all splintered. From how high did you fall?"

"Um about 150 feet." Leo answered.

Will sighed. "Okay. Now come over here. I need to check you now."

"What?! Keep watching over Calypso! I'm fine!" Leo protested.

"Do NOT even go there." He scolded, "You probably have a broken knee cap, as well as a broken arm. That's why you've been limping."

"What?! I have not been limping!" Leo exclaimed as he limped over to Will.

"Lie down over there." Will ordered

Leo lied down, meek as a lamb, while Will examined every inch of his body, which got kind of awkward at some point.

"Well," Will said sarcastically, dusting his hands off, "You have a broken arm, a fractured knee cap, and possibility of a concussion. You're DEFINITALLY fine."

Leo grumbled, shifted, then winced as he finally felt pain.

"So…" Will commented, "You're spending a week in here. And yes, you will be staying with your beloved girlfriend."

Leo felt his cheeks turn pink at that. Just then, Calypso awoke. Leo immediately went to her side. She shifted, then grabbed Leo's arm using it to try to sit upright. Leo was about to help her, when Will came over, and gently pushed her back down.

"She needs to rest. Any pressure might totally shatter her ribcage", he told him, "You should lie down, too. I can take care of Calypso."

Leo obeyed, and lied down again. He watched, helpless, as Will dipped bandages into nectar and wrapped it around Calypso's waist. Calypso's face relaxed a bit, and she let out a sigh of relief. He did the same thing to Leo, except to his knee and arm. Then, Jason came in.

"Hey, sorry to bother, but guess what?" he asked, "Reyna, Hazel, and Frank are here to greet you!"

"Leo is staying here." Will said, "He needs to rest. Why not bring them in here?"

"Why not?" Jason shrugged "Finally we're all here again! The great seven!"

Right after Jason left, Leo took a nap. When he closed his eyes, he just realized how sleepy he actually was. Even though Leo didn't admit it, his whole body was aching and sore. Before, he hadn't felt anything because Calypso was hurt. But now… he shifted his position, "Ow!" After lots of tossing and turning, Leo finally fell asleep. Leo didn't have a dream, which was strange. Demigods almost always had bad dreams. Maybe since Gaea was defeated, Leo felt content, and his mind was calmed. It was as if this was a sign of relief and there will be no more mayhem, and the rest of his life will just be happy. But, he knew that it wouldn't happen. Life was just too cruel. Then, he woke up to the sound of happy laughing and giggling. He looked around the room, and got up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone barreling towards him, and giving him a gigantic bear hug.

**Done! Yay! So here it is! Please comment, rate, and subscribe! Wait a sec…. that's for YouTube… meh. Please follow, favorite, and review! Less catchy, but whatever. Reviews make me so happy. Hint. Hint. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So… Here it is! Chapter 3! Yay! Thank you for following and favoriting this. It makes me very inspired and happy. Plz more reviews! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned HoO and PJO, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Chapter 3

Hazel

Hazel was REALLY happy when news came to her about Leo and Calypso's return. She was excited to meet Leo's girlfriend, and totally missed Leo. He was the one that always made everyone laugh. When he died, all that laughter just disappeared like that. Everyone was devastated because of it. Now that he was back, it was like the sun coming out on a rainy, cloudy, day. Hazel gave Leo a quick iss on the cheek, which made Frank shift uneasily, but he recovered quickly enough.

Leo opened his arms wide as if expecting another hug and put on his impish grin. "Yeah, bring on the sugar! YOUR REPAIR BOY IS BACK!"

Hazel giggled and punched his arm playfully. "Of course we missed you."

Leo grinned mischievously. "So, did Frank learn how to beat Chinese handcuffs, or is he still turning into an iguana to get out?"

Frank, who was fiddling with the intricate Chinese weaving on his fingers looked up. "Hey!" he protested, "Annabeth taught me how, already!"

Annabeth, who was standing there nodded in agreement, and Percy laughed, holding his stomach. Piper broke the bubble of laughter by saying, "Mind telling us how you managed to come back alive?"

Leo grinned. "You mean why I went through the trouble to trick you into thinking you had the cure?"

Piper huffed and nodded. Jason piped up, "I'm pretty sure you had a reason to go through with it."

Leo's expression turned grim. "You know, I didn't WANT to trick you guys. It's just, I had a talk with Nike about sacrifice, and this whole plan popped in my head. I got Hazel and Frank to get in with me on it because, hey, I thought that they would understand it because they were Roman. I knew if I told you guys, you would never let me do it, so I made Hazel control the mist. I installed an injector into Festus that was meant to automatically bring me back after I died."

"Well, that was a pretty good plan if you ask me. Next time, just tell us first. We're a team. We're meant to listen to each other." Jason cracked his knuckles. "If you don't, Percy and I are going to have to pry it out of you."

Percy got up and stretched. "Well, see you guys later. Jason and I are going to show these two new demigods around camp." After that, he dragged Jason by the wrist out the door, leaving Annabeth and Piper speechless.

Hazel sighed. She wasn't totally used to the modern world yet, but she could say one thing: boys were sooo reckless. They definitely have not changed over the last 60/70 years. Annabeth, Piper, Frank, and Hazel let out a breath that they didn't even know they were holding. They sat down on the same cot as Leo, and the mattress groaned under their weight, mostly Frank, though. Hazel ADHD mind wandered off to thinking about what her older brother was doing.

**And there it is! Sorry it was so short… How about this: if I get maybe, 3 reviews by later on today, I'll post another chapter! I know this chapter was kind of rushed, but, I promise, everything will kind of sort out in the next chapter, so yah. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So! Here is the new chapter! I've been kind of lazy, so yah… I haven't been posting… but here it is!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own Percy Jackson! Rick Riordan gave it to me for Christmas!**

**Rick: I don't remember doing so…**

**The Stoll brothers: We helped her steal your rights.**

**Annabeth: Can you even do that?**

**Rick: Nope. Don't think so, not on my watch! Get ready to run, *cracks knuckles***

**Me: *Gulp* u-um, I d-don't o-own P-Percy J-Jackson**

**Rick: *Laughs evilly* that's better, but don't think I've let you off the hook**

**Me: Heh, heh. Did I say I don't own Percy Jackson?**

Chapter 4

Nico

Nico walked out of the infirmary and wandered around camp. He had just finished his "Daily Checkup" that Will Solace insisted on doing until his "3 days of prison" were over. Nico shuddered. Man, he hated being touched. He was tingling from head to toe, and had just walked for about 5 minutes when he saw Percy and Jason waving their hands wildly. He ran up to where they were standing. Jason was going to give him a bear hug, but Nico put his hands up.

"Sorry, no touching right now." He grumbled. "What are you two doing?"

Then, he noticed the boy and girl standing next to Percy.

"We're showing these new campers around." Percy answered, grinning from ear to ear.

"Um, hi." The girl waved. "We're new here."

"What are your names?" Nico asked.

Nico looked at her. She was Asian, with dark, almost black hair. From the middle and towards the end, though, it started getting lighter, to a light chocolate color, due to sunlight. Her hair was mostly straight, but was wavy at the tips, most likely from sleeping habits. She also had sea green eyes, like Percy's, which were rare, and had slightly tanned skin. Her cheeks had some dusted pink on them, and looked as if it had been put on with blush, but he could tell it was natural**(A/N yes, some people do have naturally pink cheeks)**. Just looking at her made skeletal butterflies flutter around his stomach. She was beautiful. Wait, did that just go through his mind? He shook the thought off.

"My name is Erika, Erika Lee." For some strange reason, she seemed to be looking at only Nico.

"I'm Jacob." The boy said.

He basically looked the same as Erika, except the only difference between him and the girl was the fact that his eyes were blue, and his cheeks weren't colored. Also, his hair didn't get lighter. Jacob was also looking at Nico, but with pure hatred. Ohhhhh. NOW Nico got it. They were a couple, and Jacob had noticed Erika staring at him. For some reason, he felt annoyed like, Darn it! She already has a boyfriend. Whoa… Why was he thinking like this? No way was he… Nico shook his head wildly.

"Um, are you okay?" Erika questioned.

"What? Um, yeah! I'm fine" Nico blubbered.

The two of them looked at each other for a second longer than normal before Nico hurriedly walked away in confusion. What in the world was wrong with him? Being with Erika made him feel happier, like they were meant to be toge-

"Arggh!" Nico yelled in frustration.

He smacked himself in the face. He was a son of Hades, not Aphrodite! He was NOT meant to fall in love, and stay alone. Children of Hades were often not happy. They were all solo players in the world. He couldn't afford to think like this. It was probably all a mistake, but still… he turned around and looked back. Jacob and Erika were standing right behind him. Erika smiled at him, a smile that made him rethink his thoughts… It was even a forced smile, like many other people had done; Jacob just had to ruin it by standing in between the two.

He poked a finger in Nico's chest. "Don't go flirting with my younger sister."

He shoved Nico back, and Nico let himself fall. "Your… sister?"

"Yeah, you dummy." Jacob snarled as Nico picked himself up in surprise.

"Jacob! Stop being so overprotective of me! I can take care of myself, you know!" Erika exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" he countered. "Like how you so called took care of yourself with Chase?"

Right as he said the words, though, Nico could definitely tell he took it too far. Erika's eyes became foggy as she struggled not to cry. Definitely not in front of everyone.

"We came here to have a better life here, with people who understand us, you know! Don't ruin it for me or yourself!" Erika finished.

Jacob seemed to deflate with that last sentence.

Nico spoke. "Look, I don't know what you two are talking about with this Chase person, but one thing I do know is that Erika is right. She'll be able to take care of herself here. She'll learn to swordfight, and everything. We should all try to be friends."

"Fine." He directed one last glare in Nico's direction, then walked away with Erika in tow.

But before they disappeared, she sprinted back, and hugged him tight. "Thank you." She whispered in his ears. She kissed him on the cheek, winked, and smiled at him before going back to Jacob, who hadn't just yet realized that she wasn't following him. He was left speechless and with resurrected skeletal butterflies in his stomach. Jason and Percy were standing about ten feet away, watching the entire thing.

"No touching, huh?" Percy laughed.

"Shut up!" Nico shouted.

He didn't try to push away his thoughts anymore. Did Erika like him? Is that why she had smiled at him? Gods of Olympus this was confusing. He needed advice from someone who knew more. Piper McLean, he thought. She could keep a secret. He started walking towards the Aphrodite cabin with all the thoughts swirling around inside his mind.

**So… Like it? This took me a while to write, but when I started, everything just flowed. Plz Plz Plz leave a review. I like long ones, just saying. Reviews make me very, very, happy, and inspire me to write more! They are big motivations. I also love when people suggest things to me. In my opinion, it makes my writing better! Don't be scared to leave your thoughts in that little box below. **

**PS I do read your reviews, just saying! To Sjo (A/N I'm sorry if I got your name wrong): Did you like the disclaimer thingy? If you didn't, suggest something to me to make it better/funnier! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh, has it been 5 days already? *scratches head nervously***

**Readers: throw banana peels and tomatoes at me**

**Me: Please don't hurt me! Cowers in a corner near by**

**Readers: where's the new chapter! **

**Me: right here!**

**From now on, I'm going to be answering/commenting on your reviews so, yeah. If you want, ask me any questions/spoilers about this story!**

**Hollyhobbit101: Thanks for reviewing my story twice so far! You've been really supportive to me, and I want to update a lot because of it. PS, it's okay if you don't make it super long, I just enjoy reading reviews, so yah. It makes me really happy that you actually read my authors notes.**

**Shishkabobness: um, yah, about that… heh, heh. But yeah, thanks for reviewing!**

**Heartofglass99: OMG you love this story? I didn't think it was that good. Reading your review made me sooooooo happy, I can't even explain it to you…**

**Here's chapter 5, everybody! Please, please review! **

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you all know what goes here…**

-––-

Chapter 5

Piper

After sitting around on the cot inside of the infirmary, Piper got bored, so decided to go to her cabin. She was surprised when none of her siblings were there, and even more surprised when Nico walked into her cabin. She sensed some really strong feelings flowing off of him. There was lots of confusion and…. Gods of Olympus… No way! He was in love! But… who could it be with? There was no one in camp before that he liked… maybe it was the new girl that Percy and Jason were showing around camp.

"Hi, Nico!" Piper shrieked, a little too loudly, she lowered her volume. "Um, I mean… hi, Nico."

"Uh… Hi." Nico answered "Um, I need to ask you something…" his cheeks were dusted with pink."

As he told her what he had to say, her mouth dropped lower and lower.

"Don't tell anyone. If you do, I'll send 50 hellhounds to drag you away to Tartarus and kill you seven times over with my sword." He shrugged. "Though Jason would kill me and I'd be toast."

"Oh, uh, um, okay." Piper stuttered, wondering if he might actually do it.

"Good." Nico nodded.

And with that, he walked out. Right after Piper made sure he was gone, she squealed and did a happy dance.

I have to tell Hazel, Piper thought. Just then, as if on cue, Hazel walked through the door.

"Hey, Piper. Why was my brother just in here?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Gods of Olympus!" Piper shout whispered(A/N I don't know another word for this), "You won't believe what just happened!"

Piper jumped around on her toes with renewed strength.

"Geez, Piper," Hazel stated, "You have enough energy to carry an elephant!"

"Okay." Piper tried her best to calm down, which proved impossible with the news she had to tell. "I'll give you three guesses."

"Um, you met the new girl and boy Percy and Jason were showing around, and they're siblings of yours?"

Piper shook her head rapidly. "Nope. Not even close!"

"Ok, um, um, um, um, um, um….." Hazel went on.

"You're taking too long." Piper said, her energy from earlier totally disappeared.

She whispered the answer in her ear. Hazel covered her mouth to keep from screaming. Piper could see from her facial expression that NOW she knew why Piper was so hyperactive.

"Don't tell Nico I told you this, though Hazel." She warned, "He'll kill me seven times over and send me to Tartarus."

They pinky sweared and went out the door giggling. Hazel suddenly found herself right in front of Nico, and would've tripped if he hadn't caught her.

"Why are you and Piper so happy?"

"Um, nothing…" Hazel said shaking her head wildly and crossing her arms to make an X.

"I-I think I'll um, leave you two a-alone."Piper quickly stammered.

She really just went around to the back of the cabin to listen to what they were talking about.

Nico sighed. "She told you, didn't she?"

"No, um, she didn't. I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice was unusually high.

He smacked his face. "Yeah, she definitely told you. Well, it's probably going to get out anyways. Piper's siblings would find out and gossip about it, and soon, the whole camp would know about Erika."

Piper smiled to herself. He definitely was in love. Her smile turned into an evil grin. She KNEW that he didn't have feelings for a certain son of Apollo. She was going to get A LOT of drachmas from her siblings tonight. It was getting late, and the sun was setting. The sky was a beautiful orange, red, and pink, which reflected on the clouds above. It was going to be an amazing night. A perfect night to find out who your parents are. It was almost time for supper. Erika and Jacob just might be claimed tonight.

**SO… how was it? This was very fun to write. Hopefully, it's just as fun to read. Leave your thoughts in the little box below. Reviews are so fun to read, an it encourages me to write more! **

**PS. From now on, I will at least post once a week. I'm not an organized person, so the dates are all going to be messed up. So yeah… please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! A new chapter! Thank you to all of the followers and favorites I got in the last chapter! They made me want to squeal out in joy, which I did. If I died now, I'd die happily… and so yah. **

**Here are the answers to the reviews I got! Reading all of them really made me squeal, like Piper…**

**Hollyhobbit101: Awwww! Thank you sooooo much. You don't know HOW MUCH I loved, loved LOVED reading your review! You've been so supportive of me, and I appreciate it very much! I enjoy continuing this story just because of you! Thank you so, so much! This was my first fanfiction, and I really appreciate your support! (A/N I sound like the credits in the back of a book XD)**

**Animal Nerd(Guest): Many thanks to you too! I don't think I'll continue my Magic of New Year's because I think it was really bad and too rushed, but I will definitely continue this one! Reading your review melted my heart!**

**And now, onward! To the world of After the End!**

Chapter 6

Erika

Erika walked towards the campfire. She wondered whether or not her godly parent would claim her tonight. She was kind of nervous about meeting everyone else tonight. Percy had told she and Jacob to throw some food into the fire, and if they had a glowing symbol over their heads, don't freak out. It just meant they were claimed. Both Jacob and Erika had just nodded their heads. Now that she was almost at the fire, she felt apprehensive and excited at the same time. When she arrived there, she saw Jacob waiting there for her, and motioning for her to sit down.

"Hey." Jacob smiled nervously at her.

"Hey. You nervous?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Of course!" Erika exclaimed, "There's so many people here! We hardly know anyone, and were lucky enough to be invited to Percy's table, though that's kind of breaking camp rules."

Then, they noticed something at the same time.

Erika pointed at the trees. "Hey, isn't that Nico sitting in the shadows?"

"Oh, Yeah. I don't think you should hang around him that much. It could end up like last time."

Tears sprang to her eyes. She didn't like being reminded of what happened to her previous boyfriend.

Jacob looked at her and immediately felt bad. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to remind you like that."

"It's fine." Erika wiped her tears. "Come on, let's join the only people we know- Percy and his group. They did invite us, anyways. It would be rude not to go."

Jacob and Erika were both greeted warmly. Hazel smiled, and treated Erika like a sister, and Jason knuckle bumped Jacob, as they have gotten to be friends when he was being showed around camp.

Leo laughed at how their names sounded so similar. "Your names sound so alike. Even Super McShizzle here might call Jacob Jason, or Jason Jacob! I bet you could be brothers!"

As if right on cue, a glowing thunderbolt, the symbol of Zeus appeared over Jacob's head. He saw them all staring at him in surprise and awe.

"Zeus really broke the promise." Annabeth muttered.

Jacob was confused. "What?"

"The big three made a vow that they wouldn't have anymore demigod children." She answered.

"And you were claimed." Percy added.

Jason boy hugged(A/N I don't know what it's called) Jacob. "Welcome to the family! I finally have a half sibling!"

"How come Erika's not claimed?" Leo pointed out.

"Maybe tomorrow." Hazel said, trying to make the girl her brother liked feel better.

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence. Soon, it was night, and they had to sleep. Jacob went to the Zeus cabin, along with Jason, and Erika- back to the Hermes cabin, where all the newcomers that hadn't been claimed yet stayed. Everyone over there greeted her, and told her that sometimes the gods took a while to claim you. Wow, news traveled fast. They all climbed onto their bunks and went to sleep, except for Erika. She kept on thinking about the topic. Finally, she decided to get up and walk out in the crisp, cold night air, despite the harpies on duty. She crept past the snoring campers, and made her way through the door. The door suddenly opened, and slammed into her face, knocking her out unconscious.

In her dream, she was in chains in a cell, being whipped by a woman in a white and pale blue flowing dress. Her face was pale, as white as snow, and she had blond hair. Her voice sounded cruel and cold.

"Don't be afraid to scream, little demigod!" she sneered, "It makes my work all the more better! No one's coming for you! Not even that son of Hades that promised to protect you for eternity!"

Every time she was whipped, horrible images about her past were sent into her mind, reminding her of the sinister memories she had. Even though she was being beaten down little by little, she tried to fill her head with hope, and thought about Nico.

"No!" she protested, "Nico WILL come for me! I know he will!"

"Keep telling yourself that, ERIKA. No matter what you do, he won't come for you!"

Erika jolted up from her dream, shivering, sweating, and panting. Her eyes started getting wet, and tears threatened to fall. She felt an arm go around her, and when she looked up, she found it was Nico. He was comforting her.

**Ok so that's the chapter! Please please please review! In your reviews, can you make up a character for another story I'm writing? I need a name, your parent, personality, crush/romance, and anything else you want to add! I will be including back stories and such, you can give me ideas and all that stuff. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Another chapter! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I was busy with school and stuff. And yeah. Thank you to these people who reviewed:**

**Hollyhobbit: OMG! I totally forgot about that! Thank you for pointing that out! I'll edit that when I post my After the End new version, which will be coming out after I finish this. I would like it if you can keep on editing/giving suggestions!**

**Soucier: I was literally screaming my head off when I read your review. Your review made MY jaw drop! Thank you soooo much! Please keep on reading and reviewing this!**

**Jack: thank you so much!**

**Katniss fangirl: Read this chapter! You'll find out!**

**Yay! Now for chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

Erika

"Nico," Erika whispered.

"Are you okay? Was it a demigod dream? You hit your head pretty hard on that door…" Nico rambled on.

"I-I'm fine." She said, her voice cracking. "Where am I?" Her head jerked up, looking around the room, where two Hermes kids were standing, along with Percy and Will Solace.

"The infirmary." One of the Hermes kids spoke up. Erika recognized him as Cecil(A/N I'm pretty sure that Cecil is a Hermes kid… correct me if I'm wrong.) "I was the one that opened the door on you... sorry for that…" He said, scratching his head sheepishly.

"It's fine. My head doesn't even hurt. I'm not hurt anyways.."

"We'll see about that." Will stated, folding his arms.

"Um… We'll be going now." Cecil opened the door, the two Hermes kids went outside, and then the door closed behind them.

Will walked over to where she was, put a hand on her forehead, and Erika couldn't help but tense.

"Hmmm… no fractures.. But she has something else…." His voice was so low, she almost couldn't hear him. Almost.

'Please don't be that' Erika silently pleaded, 'Please don't be that.'

"Sooo is she hurt?" Percy asked curiously.

Will didn't answer. Instead, he forced Erika to lay down, and lifted up her shirt halfway(A/N please just don't think wrong) to reveal a horrible wound. It was purple and black, with scratches most likely made with a knife, and puncture wounds.

"What is this?" he demanded. "Did you know these were poisoned? What got you into this?"

"It's none of your business." Erika's voice was barely even a whisper.

"Erika." Nico said warningly.

"What happened?" Percy finished for him. His tone was full of emotion and worry. "Can't you trust us enough to tell us?"

Erika had learned not to trust everyone, but still, she had a feeling that these people were just trying to help, and they understood her.

She sighed. "Fine."

Then, she started her story.

The story:

Erika's POV

I remember walking to school that day. People had already started pointing at me, laughing at me. It was all I could do to not crawl in a hole and die.

"You know," Jacob whispered in my ear, "Even though we have to leave home soon, because of the whole demigod thing, you can at least try to learn something at school since it's your last year of middle school already. You know, make the best of the last year. Then maybe people won't tease you so much."

I had almost forgotten that I was a demigod. I had figured it out when I realized that all of the monsters that had appeared and tried to kill me were from greek mythology, and that my so called "father" wasn't really my biological father. I put all the pieces together and decided that Jacob and I were demigods. Crazy, huh?

"Hmph." I pouted.

That's when they started throwing rocks at me. I covered my head and face with my arms.

"Hey, what's that for?" I shouted, but a flying rock had found its way into my mouth.

Then, I heard a voice. "Stop!"(A/N I know that was corny.)

It was Chase, a blond haired, blue-eyed kid. One of the popular kids that others had no choice but to listen to. He had gotten all of those kids to leave, and from that day on, he had continued to protect me, and hang out with me. He had even somehow gotten my grades to go up to an A+ every time I took a test. One day, he asked me to go out with him on a date somewhere no where in particular. Of course I had said yes, even Jacob had said okay. Back then, he wasn't so overprotective. I was asked to go out at midnight, when the moon was at its peak, and you could see the stars clearly. Jacob was to pick me up an hour later.

When I got there, it was exactly 12:00. I didn't want to be late or early, so I got there at exactly twelve. Chase was already there, waiting.

"You look nice." He stated, though I was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Um, you too." I looked at him. His hair was messy, though I didn't say so.

I sat down, and watched the stars. I could spot my favorite one: a huntress with a bow. The sky was a beautiful night. Chase put his arm around me, then pointed out a shooting star.

"Wow." I gasped in amazement.

We just sat there, studying the night sky, when abruptly, he stood up. Then growled, and transformed. He opened his mouth wide, to show his teeth elongating, and his three rows of sharp fangs. He sprouted a tail, with spikes all along it. Without any warning, he shot one of his spikes at me, which hit me right in the stomach. I tried to move, but realized I was paralyzed. He's a manticore! I thought alarmingly.

He took out a knife and moved in on me, until he was close enough to touch me. The next thing he did was torture. He started slicing me and kicking me, shooting me again when the paralyzation(A/N is that what it's called?) started to wear off. I thought I was going to die, but I was filled with hope again when I spotted Jacob's car in the distance.

"This isn't over yet, halfblood." Chase sneered. And with that, he was gone. Just gone.

Jacob had found me battered and bruised, and we decided at that moment that we were going to run away. Along the way, we were befriended by nereids and a satyr, who lead us to camp.

End of Story

"Erika… are you okay?" Nico questioned.

Erika's eyes were teary, and red and puffy.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're staying here for 2 weeks." Will said, glaring as if saying "end of discussion"

"If I could heal her, can she stay for 2 days?" Percy inquired.

Will shrugged. "Be my guest."

Percy took a bucket of water nearby and filled it at the nearby sink. Then, he splashed it all over her.

"Hey!" Erika exclaimed, but stopped when she felt a tingly sensation on her stomach. "Wow" she breathed in awe.

"I was right! You're a daughter of Poseidon!" Percy chirped happily.

**So… like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So… Yeah, sorry for not updating sooner. I have just been very busy lately with tons of things coming up. Oh, and a lot of you asked how Jacob and Erika are brother and sister but with different godly parents, but I'll answer that later in this chapter. Thanks to those of you who reviewed:**

**Guest(A/N I don't know your name ****L****): Awww, thanks! Reyna might or might not show up later on, I am not sure right now… I am definitely a Tratie fan. However, this story is mainly on Nico, Erika, Jacob and the seven, so yeah. But if you want me to add a little Tratie scene, I can try. Review and let me know!**

**Jay: Um… I didn't think about the water thing… But it's not that bad. It was only the night before…. Yeah… I guess Nico watched her sleep… oh, and I'll answer your Jacob/Erika question in this chapter. **

**Soucier: Thanks!**

**Guest: Oh My Gods! Reading your review made me soooo happy. I copied it down and put it in my school binder to show my friends! I was just AMAZINGLY happy! No, I am not Athena, though a lot of my friends say that if I were a demigod my godly parent would probably be Athena, Apollo, or Ares (A/N All starting with A's LOL)**

**FizzyColaBottle310: Thanks for the idea! I might add that in one of my later chapters. I just don't really know when…**

**Persassy: Awww, thanks!**

**Guest: Erika is like 13 or 14, and Jacob is like 2 years older.**

**Hollyhobbit101: You helped a lot! Thank you sooo much. My brain was jacked up. Thank you sooo much for correcting me!**

**ObsessedwReading: Thank you sooo much! Your reviews encouraged me to write more!**

**Wow… Long author's note, but yeah. I really appreciate all your reviews! They encourage me to want to write and continue this story! I really, really appreciate you! Oh, and one more thing: this chapter will be switching POVs, review if you want me to change it or keep this new writing style.**

Chapter 8

Nico's POV

The two days Erika was in the infirmary, she was busy resting because of her stomach wound, and having horrible headaches and demigod dreams. Nico was worried, and every time she woke up from a nap, her eyes were bloodshot and red, and she was panting and shivering. Right now, she was sleeping from exhaustion, pretty peacefully. Suddenly, she woke up, and threw herself against Nico. Her chest was heaving, and Nico's shoulder was getting wet from her tears.

Erika's POV

Erika's dream was horrible. All of them were her horrible memories of her stepfather and all the tortures he did to her when her mom's back was turned, and visions of Jacob getting hurt or killed. She knew that if dreams kept on killing her mentally, she was going to lose it. The only thing that she was happy about right now was the fact that Nico was there for her, and comforted her. When she wakes up shaking badly, Nico just pulls her into his arms, and whispers comforting words into her ear, and strokes her hair. This dream was by far the worst one she'd had yet.

"What was your dream about?" he asked gently.

She shook her head. "I-It w-was about,"

Her sentence was cut off when her head felt like it exploded. The pain was unbearable, and she took strangled breaths trying to calm herself. She moaned, and was grateful when Nico quickly called some healers right away. Erika was laid back on the cot, and she felt a hand go on her forehead. After that though, she couldn't register anything else because she blacked out.

Nico's POV

Nico couldn't stand seeing Erika like this. She was in pain and suffering greatly because of it. Then, a thought registered. What if the headache wasn't a coincidence? Now that he thought about it, it didn't make sense that right when she was about to talk about her dream, she had a headache. It was as if whoever was sending her dreams didn't want others to know about it. Nico got up and left the Apollo campers to take care of her. He visited Rachel, who had just recently come back. He saw the seven there with her, chatting away, probably wanting to catch up on why she was here, of all places she could be.

"The Spirit of Delphi is back." Rachel stated simply. "I can feel it." **(A/N please don't ask me how, let's just pretend this just happened for the sake of the plot.)**

Everybody shifted uncomfortably. They were the seven and didn't want anything to do with prophecies for a long time, but even so, people needed prophecies to guide them on quests. Rachel's knees buckled, and she would've fallen if Percy hadn't caught her. A green mist flowed out of her mouth as the Oracle's voice spoke.

_Over Camp Half Blood a snow goddess shall reign_

_One shall suffer from terror and pain_

_Two shall learn to protect and to trust_

_Dreams will help to guide, and help thrust_

_The dangerous Big Three's power within_

_Which will end one's days, but save the rest_

The green mist flowed back in, and Rachel went back to normal.

"Oh, no. This can't be good." Annabeth stated.

Prophecies were never good, and this one especially so. It had just talked about Nico, Jacob, and Erika.

**Dun, Dun, DUNNNNNNN! So, what did you think about this chapter. Question time:**

**1. What are your thoughts on Nico and Erika? Review your answer to me!**

**2. Try to guess what the prophecy meant and review it to me!**

**PS I have a one-shot posted of Erika and Nico. Go check that out!**


	9. Chapter 9 and 10

**Reviews: **

**Guest: Oh, ha-ha. I do too. The thing is, I just find it very difficult to write. I tried once, and it was so horrible, I deleted it from my computer. **

**BookButterfly11: Thanks! I know Nico is supposed to be, but I'm horrible when it comes to Nico and Will. I make it seem so weird and awkward. I hadn't noticed Piper was a little OOC. Can you give me a tip to make her better?**

**Hollyhobbit101: Aww, thanks! So the prophecy wasn't too bad? You're half right and half wrong about the prophecy. But anyways, thanks for the review!**

**Dr. MKDemigodX2: Thanks for the review! About the prophecy, you're half right, and half wrong. But yeah, thanks for your thoughts!**

**Drew: Hello, my lovelies! Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Hm123 is a horrible author, and I will be taking over this fanfiction. Hmmm… who should I break up? Ooh, how about Erika and Nico? **

**Me: *pushes Drew in a 50 feet deep hole* Go away, Drew! Sorry about her. She was telling lies. Except the part about me being a horrible author. Sorry for not updating. I've been really busy, and was having a major writers block. Actually, it's been going on for quite a while now. I REALLY NEED IDEAS! In your reviews, give me some ideas! The past few chapters have been really horrible, I need some pointers in writing. So yeah. Here's the next chapter! Hopefully it's not too horrible. **

Chapter 9

Annabeth's POV

After Rachel spewed the prophecy, Chiron called Nico, Jacob, and Erika to the big house, but Annabeth insisted on going to. She hated not knowing things. Chiron talked for a little while, and Annabeth stared out the window. Hmm, goddess of ice and snow.

"It's Khione." She growled.

Frost covered the windows, and there was a thin layer of snow on the ground. Annabeth shook her head. Wait, it can't be. Camp had a weather monitoring system. But then, why- Then, her mind clicked. They had all forgotten one major part of the prophecy. _Over Camp Half Blood a snow goddess shall reign._ They weren't going on a quest, the quest was coming to them.

**Chapter 9 was really short, so I decided to add another chapter. Chapter 9 was not prewritten, but chapter 10 was, so hopefully it's better. **

Chapter 10

Jacob's POV

Jacob trudged back to the Zeus cabin. He didn't know what to think of all this "prophecy" and "quest" stuff. Even though he was basically chosen to go with his sister, he didn't know what to expect. And that Nico was coming along. Grrrr… if he tried to do anything to Erika…

"Hey man, you awake?" Jason's voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm just… the quest… Erika…" Jacob trailed off.

Jason nodded sympathetically. "Yeah. Being on a quest for the first time is pretty hard. But don't worry, Nico can help you guys. He's a good dude, just… likes to keep to himself and shun others sometimes."

Jacob frowned. He didn't want a gloomy weirdo traveling with him and Erika. He guessed it was too late now, but he didn't understand why Erika trusted Nico.

"Hey, Jason," Jacob called out.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think is going to happen? If Khione is coming, what are me, Erika, and Nico supposed to do?"

Jason's face darkened, totally ruining his nice, easygoing image. "I'm not sure, but you should be ready." Then, his expression lightened. "Do you want to go pick out a weapon to train with?"

"Sure, I guess." Jacob replied.

He was just glad that he was doing something to prepare. Jason led Jacob to a shed and told him to choose anything he liked.

"A sword will probably be best for you. Try to pick one that feels balanced."

Jacob saw a glowing sword in the back corner which immediately caught his eye. It was double-edged, and made of Celestial Bronze. Jacob liked how it looked. Simple, but nice. He lifted it. Not light, but not heavy, it felt… balanced.

"How's this?" Jacob questioned, "It feels comfortable."

Jason shrugged. "Whatever you think is best. Since you've chosen now, let's go spar."

**That wasn't that bad, right? So… here are some questions!**

**What do you think is the key to writing a good PJO fanfiction?**

**What do you think I need to improve on?**

**What are some ideas for the next chapter?**


End file.
